zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstalker the Scorpion/History
Background Childhood Born in the Dragon Kingdom, Deathstalker - birth name unknown - was the youngest of his family and the runt; his siblings often teased him for his small size. His father was named Tarquin, his mother Gladys, three older brothers named Cedric, Austin and Vincent and two older sisters named Tess and Lita. Deathstalker greatly idolized his father and was raised under the care and nurture of his loving mother. Though his siblings often teased him for his small size and being a runt, they were nonetheless a loving family that always stuck together. However, one night he was unable to take all their teasing and ran away from home. At the same time, a local crime lord named Brone the Vulture, to whom his father Tarquin owed a lot of money to, came to collect. However, when his father could not pay, Brone slaughtered the family. As Deathstalker had run away just prior, he escaped death, but returned in time to see Brone leave and discovered the bodies of his family. Though he was traumatized by the event, he swore vengeance, throwing away his birth name and taking up the alias "Deathstalker". Mercenary career and the Goddess of Strife In his quest for revenge, Deathstalker managed to train himself in fighting and assassination before entering Brone's organization as a recruit. He spent years under his service, slowly making his way up the ranks before finally being promoted his personal bodyguard, at which point Brone did not even recognize him. He killed Brone without hesitation before fleeing the scene. Despite getting his revenge, Deathstalker was unable to walk away from the life he came so accustomed to and decided to become a gun for hire. In fact, his murder of Brone earned him a stunning reputation, bringing in many potential jobs for him. Many of the jobs often involved direct assassinations or theft. In some cases, he would even betray his current client because another offered a higher price. At some point in his career, he was sent to assassinate an individual, but found himself competing with another assassin at every step. He discovered his rival was a skilled female assassin, named Eris the Spider - famously known as the Goddess of Strife in the crime world - and their competition formed the grounds of their eventual team up. The two became a strong tag team and completed many jobs while also building up a list of enemies. Trust between took time to build, especially for Eris, but after he saved her life for a second time, she began trusting him completely and proved this to him by revealing her real name and past. Deathstalker, in return, did the same. Since Eris also came from a broken childhood, Deathstalker felt a strong emotional connection to her. However, as these feelings were new and unfamiliar to him, he refrained from pursuing them out of fear. He would later come to regret his hesitation when she was killed during one of their jobs. Eris had suffered severe wounds and Deathstalker was unable to get her to medical attention without further risking more damage. Eris instead asked him to sit with her and look at the stars. She remarked that while she named herself for chaos and strife, she does enjoys moments of peace and serenity. She then silently succumbed to her injuries and died. However, he did not notice this and, very weary, drifted off to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he discovered Eris had died and buried her by the tree they leaned on while watching the stars. Deathstalker used the tree as her grave marker and carved her name into the trunk. Taking Eris' armor and dual katanas, Deathstalker proceeded to hunt down and execute the ones responsible for her death. The loss tore at Deathstalker's heart to the point of emotional devastation and only served to darken his personality and view of the world. Even getting revenge gave him no peace and he would never truly move past her death. He began feeling more lost than ever without her there to guide him as she so often did. He would often visit Eris' grave with her favorite flowers and recount the latest news in his life to her. He would often visit when he felt trouble and uncertain of what to do, hoping that Eris would give him a sign of what he should do. An orphan When he was 24, Deathstalker accepted a job to kill a target, but upon completion discovered the target's five month old daughter. Since the contract was only for the man's death, he was unsure of what to do with the child, given his fondness for children. In addition, he couldn't help help but remember the night he discovered his family had been murdered. Unsure of what to do, he took the child with him and kept her somewhere safe. He later returned to the client and learned that his target was one of many small business owners being hustled for protection money and that he failed to pay. Deathstalker became outraged at this, as his target was an innocent man with a baby girl. When the client simply laughed at this, Deathstalker mentally recalled the conditions of his family's murder and couldn't help but empathize with the situation, slaying his former client in a matter of seconds. When he returned to where he left the child, he strongly considered taking her as his own, as he was still in mourning over Eris. However, he remembered the danger in his profession and the conditions of Eris' death, deciding she would be better off far away from him. Deathstalker refused to put the child through the life he had lived, knowing that she still had a chance for a good life unlike him. He took the baby and left her in Metal City, hoping that somebody would take care of her. Employment with Mammoth Mogul Most recently, Deathstalker was hired by Mammoth Mogul to act as his personal bodyguard and embark on missions or tasks assigned by him with Mogul's apprentice, Pan the Goat. Because of his new job, he has been unable to visit Eris' grave and spends most of his time at Mogul's Casino Night Club. Family Ties During the G.U.N. battle against Eggman's fleet, Deathstalker was assigned to safeguard Eggman's hostage, Jessabel the Otter. When Deathstalker was ordered to relinquish his post by Mogul to Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox, Deathstalker threatened to kill Scourge if he dared harm her, to which Scourge simply laughed it off. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)